cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Implants
Implants are a class of specialized cyberware that are placed in the body for a specific function. Implants are the useful little things you get plugged in to make living easier; things that you can't replace from a Body Bank, or that you may want for a specific job. Note: Motion detectors, radiation detectors, and chemical analyzers are 360° systems. Radars/Sonars are 180° systems. Types of Implants *'Nasal Filters:' These filters increase Saves against poison sleepdrugs or other breathable toxins by +4. *'Gill Implant:' This implant allows the user to breath relatively clean water (saves vs poison must be made if the water source is polluted or contains toxic chemicals) for up to 4 hours. *'Independent Air Supply:' A small artificial organ filled with a spongy oxygen fixing foam implanted in the lower lungs it allows an inactive character to hold his breath for up to 25 minutes, or an active character up to 10 minutes. *'Mr. Studd™/Midnight Lady™ Sexual Implants:' The Mr. Studd™ slogan "All night, every night and she'll never know." captures the adult intentions of these implants; use your imagination to what they are capable of. Wearer add +1 to Seduction checks. *'Contraceptive Implant:' Implanted under the left armpit it prevents pregnancy for up to five years. Available for both sexes. *'Subdermal Pocket:' 2"x4" plastic pocket hidden under the skin with a pressure sensitive seal. Useful for couriers Detection requires a DIFFICULT Awareness check. *'Adrenal Booster:' An artificial gland which releases adrenal hormones on command. Adds +1 to REF for up to 1D6+2 turns, three times per day. *'Subdermal Armor:' This is a mesh/ballistic plastic armor inserted under the skin. To detect subdermal armor requires a DIFFICULT Awareness roll. Subdermal armor covers the torso only. *'Motion Detector:' Detects motion (direction and strength) in a 20 sq. m. area with a 70% effectiveness. Can be mounted in the palm or heel. *'Digital Recorder:' This unit can record input from internal microphones, from a digital recording link, a digital camera or all three. The unit is stored in its own subdermal pouch and can record up to 2 hours of information on each chip. *'Audio/Video Tape Recorder:' This unit uses micro-cassettes to store input from its internal microphone, video cam or digital recording link. It is stored in its own subdermal pouch for easy access. Each cassette holds 2 hours of information. *'Radar Sensor:' 100m range radar unit implanted in shoulder, with emitter in skull. Implant causes visible bulge in forehead. *'Sonar Implant:' 50m range sonar unit implanted in skull. *'Radiation Detector:' 10m range, 80% detection effectiveness. Can be implanted in any body area, with a beep alarm mounted on the mastoid bone. *'Chemical Analyzer:' This modification to the nasal passages analyses smells and breaks them down to their chemical components. The results can be output to an LCD screen Biomonitor or Times Square marquee. *'Voice Synthesizer:' This system allows the user to mimic any voice or tone previously recorded by it's memory chip. The chip can store up to 10 "voices". This system also gives the user a +4 to any Disguise attempt (now you really sound like the person you're imitating). *'AudioVox:' This system allows the user to control vocal tones volume and tone quality with the precision of a musical synthesizer. Special effects (reverb, tremolo, sustain, and choral voices), loudspeaker volumes and vocal delay programming (for singing with yourself) are also possible. This effect adds +2 to any vocal Performance Skill check. Category:Cyberware Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Technology Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Technology